Modern AU chance encounter
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Fuu is a waitress getting hassled until a homeless troublemaker by the name of Mugen steps in. Kin the neighbour shows his concern though Fuu doesn't think it has any merit. don't own samurai champloo


Fuu blew a strand of hair out of her face. Honestly waitressing was harder than people thought it was. She grit her teeth as one particular customer made yet another lewd comment to her. Being as polite as she could manage she excused herself from the table with a barely there smile. Finally making it into the kitchen Fuu's smile dropped to a frown as she growled.

"If he doesn't cut it out I'm gonna-"

"Fuu, he's the mayors son you must be polite."

"None of the comments he's been throwing my way are polite at all. They're disgusting! He deserves to get his mouth washed out with soap."

"Blasphemy child! Silly girl you should be flattered that he's showing you attention at all not griping."

"But Hanara!"

"No buts now go serve their order to them. Hurry now we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Fuu grumbled under her breath as she took the plates of food and left her boss in the kitchen to serve the jerks seated in her section. Upon placing the food on the table she narrowly missed being groped by retreating to a new customer in her section.

"Come on sweetheart. Come back over here and we'll have some fun." the Mayors son laughed with his friends.

Fuu frowned and kept her distance. "I'm sorry sir I have to serve the other customers, I am working after all."

"Tch, that guy looks broke and homeless."

Fuu glared at him, her temper at its wits ends. "Sir I'll thank you not to insult our other customers and if you cannot cooperate then I ask you to please leave."

The young mans face turned red with embarrassment and anger. "You little bitch no one talks to me like that. I'd watch yourself if I were you. Lets go boys."

The bad tempered, spoiled brat over turned the table spilling food everywhere before he and his friends left glaring at her as they did. Fuu swallowed her fear and approached the new customer in the back corner of her section of the diner.

With a nervous smile she spoked to him. "Good afternoon sir what can I get for you today?"

"Water."

Fuu frowned. "Just water?"

"Yeah what's it to ya?"

"Nothing it's just you look hungry. I thought you might order something to eat"

"Unless yer plannin on givin it to me for free I doubt you should let me order food."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an O. "You are broke."

"Duh."

"Then why are you here?"

"The stranger lifted a dark brow. "None of yer business, where's my water wench?"

She growled at him. "Coming right up sir."

She served him the water and took a moment to take in his appearance. Tall, lean and tanned. His black unruly hair resembled a bush that she had seen at the park once and he had strange tattoo's on his wrists and ankles. His dark grey eyes were stormy and his mouth twitched into a lecherous smirk as he watched her. Wait. Fuu shook her head and blushed.

He laughed. "Like what ya see girly?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "No, I mean I wasn't looking."

"Sure ya weren't that's why ya blushin when I caught ya." The smirk transformed into a grin as she stumbled over her words.

"Oh shut up."

He barked out a laugh as she fumed silently before stomping away. She was however unaware of the same man watching her every move as she disappeared back into the kitchen. The idiot hung around like a stray dog. All day until they closed when she kicked him out but not before he called her a bitch for being so damned bitchy. She rolled her eyes as he cursed at her while locking the door and going out back to help clean up.

The sun was down by the time they had finished cleaning up and without a car Fuu decided it was nice enough weather to walk home. She didn't live far from the diner so preparing herself for the walk Fuu pulled out her phone, unlocking it to the phone app ready to call emergency services if someone were to try anything. Humming quietly she walked down the silent streets keeping an eye on any suspicious looking people.

Passing by a dark alley Fuu was grabbed and pulled in. Frightened she tried to scream but couldn't with a hand on her mouth. Looking around frantically she recognised her would be attackers. The mayors son and his friends. Fear threatened to take over her whole body as she trembled and dropped her phone.

"Not so mouthy now are you Bitch?" the man sneered at her leaning close enough that she could smell some strong alcohol on his breath. He was drunk and by the looks of his pupils high on something too.

Her breathing accelerated as he openly checked her out. Shivers wracked her body at the appreciation in his eyes. Her flowy waitressing skirt reached the knees but without movement almost clung to her body. The white button up light and close fitting. She gulped as he reached forward and caressed her cheek. Flinching she pulled back and made an attempt at glaring at him. The man simply laughed at her.

"Gag her. I don't want anyone interrupting us, no matter how satisfying it would be to hear her scream."

Her blood ran cold as a rough material was shoved in her mouth and tied at the back of her head. Tears gathered as the mayors son pushed her down and ripped her skirt. She tried screaming again as the tears fell freely hoping in vain that someone would hear her and save her. Suddenly a click was heard from behind the group and a new shadow fell over them.

"Pretty sick needin to go this far jus to get laid doncha think?"

She knew that voice from somewhere. She thought no longer aware of the fact that her skirt was ripped diagonally from the left hip to the hem or that her shirt had been torn open shortly after. All of the men turned to see the broke homeless man from that afternoon pointing a gun in their direction.

"Move along dog, you didn't see anything. We weren't here."

"Don't wanna. Think I saw you guys getting ready ta rape an innocent girl."

"You don't want to start trouble with the mayors son do you?"

The stranger grinned. "And what if I do?"

"Big mistake. I bet that things not even loaded."

"You'd be wrong." without further encouragement the stranger with no money tilted the gun and shot one of the goons who had grabbed her in the leg. "Now I got plenty a shots left an yer got two choices. Run away with yer tails between yer legs now or stay, pull out whatever weapons yer hiding and die in the next five minutes."

The goons pulled out their weapons while the mayors son ran from the alley shouting that he would be back. As the three obviously stupid bodyguards charged the stranger with knives or reached for their own weapons Fuu heard a gun go off three more times. Having closed her eyes at the first shot she didn't notice any movement until a hand was on her shoulder.

Gasping she crawled away. "Woah, hold up girly. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Opening her eyes at the voice she recognised the man who saved her. "You were in the diner today."

He nodded and smirked. "Yep."

"You saved me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I was plannin to guilt ya into cookin me somethin when yer left but them idiots ruined it. Get up girly, no use layin on the ground in the alley all night."

She nodded and looked down gasping when she saw her state of dress. "Oh my gosh!" She squeaked covering her chest as best she could, blushing with embarrassment.

He rolled his eyes again. "Would ya hurry up I don't wanna be here when the cops find their bodies."

"I can't go walking around with my blouse open you idiot! And don't look."

"I ain't lookin sides not much to look at."

"You were looking! Pervert!"

He grumbled something she couldn't pick up on before taking off his red hoody and grey chesty tank top. Throwing the top at her he put the hoodie back on. "Put it on then and let's go. Damn bitchy wench."

It took a moment but Fuu pulled the offered shirt over her head and stood up. He nodded once before putting the safety on and placing the gun in the back of his pants. Tilting his head, he motioned for them to get going. She ran to catch up with him pointedly ignoring the bodies.

"Thank you for saving me." A grunt was her reply. "Do I get to know your name now?"

"Mugen."

"Thank you Mugen, my name is Fuu." after a moment of silence Fuu bit her lip before asking a question she really wanted the answer to. "Where are we going?"

Mugen brushed the stubble on his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "Where do ya live?"

"Not far. A few streets over, in that direction." she said pointing to their right.

He nodded and started walking in the same direction. Smiling lightly to herself she followed him until they reached her apartment building. Her neighbour was standing out front with the same blank expression he always wore but she could see the faint relief in his eyes.

"Hello Jin, what are you doing out so late?"

"You weren't back yet. I was concerned that something bad had delayed you."

She smiled. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Four eyes is right. Yer almost got yerself raped and killed girly."

Jin's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Who are you?"

Mugen raised a brow. "Who are you?"

Fuu sighed. "Jin this is Mugen one of my customers for the day, he saved me. Mugen this is Jin my neighbour."

Jin nodded. "Thank you for looking after her but I can walk her to her door now."

Mugen snorted. "No friggin way four eyes. I saved her sorry ass and I want somethin in return."

Fuu's mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hold ya horses girly I meant some grub and a place to sleep for the night. Don't flatter yerself like I'd want you in the sack. Yer flat as a board and got no shape to ya."

"Jerk!"

Mugen grinned. "You want me to take ya do ya?"

Her face went red at the comment. "No! I didn't mean, I just, Fine you can stay on the couch tonight."

"And the grub."

"Yes I'll cook a meal for you so you can eat. You can even take the leftovers with you when you leave."

Mugen whooped then pushed her towards the door to the building. "Go on then girly I'm starving."

"Okay, okay."

As the two made for the door Jin followed speaking to her in a tone she recognised immediately. "You are sure you're alright."

"Yes Jin I'm fine."

"And you can manage you're, guest alright?"

She giggled. "Yes. Thank you for your concern but I think I'll be fine. All he wants is a place to sleep and something to eat."

Jin nodded then bid her goodnight.

When she opened the door Mugen walked in and looked around. She watched as he looked at every little bit of space in her flat. Getting all the information of his surroundings he could she thought. How very interesting. Finally he turned to her.

"Whatcha starin at?"

"Nothing, what do you want to eat?"

"Anythin make a lot of it. I'm-"

"Starving yes I know. Alright well make yourself comfortable. You can use the shower if you want, towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom."

Mugen smirked. "Just might If I had a shirt to wear after."

She blushed deeply. "Sorry I'll go change before I start cooking. That way you can have your shirt back."

He chuckled as she pretty much ran from the room to her bedroom and slammed the door. She emerged less than five minutes later in a pair of cotton shorts that reached mid thigh and a superhero tank top. He discreetly admired her legs and the hypnotic sway of her hips as she threw the shirt at him on the way to the kitchen.

"Guess I'll shower."

She smiled. "Okay should be plenty of time for me to whip up something quickly."

Mugen grunted as he left the room. She listened as the door closed and the shower turned on. She set to work boiling vegetables and frying meat. It was a foreign dish of meat and vegetables that most customers found appetising when paired with the brown salty sauce her boss loved. She was almost done when the shower turned off. Stirring the sauce a few more times she checked the meat and vegetables before dishing it all up. She had just set the plates on the table when the door opened. And she heard his footsteps on the floorboards.

Looking up her face flamed and her mouth fell open. "W-where are you're clothes?!"

"Why you getting horny?"

"No! I just want to know why you're standing pretty much naked in my kitchen."

"Clothes got wet in the bathroom."

"How?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Water splashed on em."

"Don't you have anything else?"

"Nope. You'll jus have to keep yerself from jumpin me if ya can help it."

"Like I'll even have to try."

"You say that now."

"Ugh! Just sit down and eat it before it goes cold. I made plenty so you can have the leftovers too."

She sat at the table and watched with mild amusement as Mugen practically inhaled his food only stopping to drink the water at the table or moan in pleasure at the taste. She quietly ate her own meal and when she was full pushed her plate towards him so he could eat the rest of hers too. He ate everything on the plates to her amazement then sat back with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Not bad Girly."

"Thanks. Hold on a second and I'll get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch."

He watched her walk away and couldn't help but think that her hips actually had some roundness to them and she wasn't really flat as a board. She had a small set of breasts. Maybe just a handful. Not too bad looking all in all. He could do worse. Hell he had done worse when he was horny or drunk enough, or both. She returned and he watched her make the temporary bed up for him. Her rear shown to him quite well as she bent over numerous times.

She turned around when she was done to find him staring at her with a blank expression. "What?"

"Uh nothin, I'm tired."

"Right yes, of course. I am too. I'll just put the dishes in the sink and do them tomorrow."

He flopped on the couch while she finished in the kitchen and watched her make her way towards her room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Goodnight Mugen and thank you."

He held her gaze and nodded, watching as she gave him a small smile before going into her room and closing the door softly. He turned over and concentrated on going to sleep. In the early hours of the morning a scream ripped him from his dreams. Jumping from the couch he tore through the apartment to Fuu's bedroom. Kicking the door in he readied himself for a fight when there was no need. In her bed Fuu tossed her head from side to side as she kicked at her blankets.

"Get away, no, no. Mugen!"

"Jesus." springing into action he jumped on the bed and pinned her down. "Wake up! Come on Girly! Wake up dammnit." When that failed he resorted to his last defence. "Fuu!"

Her eyes snapped open. He watched the brown of her eyes clear from murky to chocolate once again as she processed what was going on. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mugen?" she whispered.

"You were havin a nightmare. Kickin and screamin."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"S'alright."

"Could you let go? I'm not going to thrash or anything, I promise." he nodded and let go of her hands before getting off of her, realising how heavy he must be sitting on top of her hips.

"Sorry, didn't mean to squash ya." he climbed off the bed and made it to the door before her voice stopped him.

"Please don't go."

"I ain't good at comfortin or nothing. You want that shit you go next door and find four eyes."

"I'm not asking you to comfort me. I just want you in the room. Sleep on the other side of the bed? I don't want to be alone."

"Fine jus don't scream in my ear or somethin."

"I won't."

He sighed but moved back to the bed and seconds later she felt the other side of the bed dip with his weight. She sighed and closed her eyes as her doona was lifted so he could slip in next to her. She whispered a thank you into the darkness and the last thing she heard before sleep took her was his grunt of response.

The next morning a loud snoring woke Fuu. Scrunching up her face in unhappiness at getting woken up she opened her eyes and almost screamed. No wonder she was so warm. She was laying half on her side half on her stomach facing Mugen who had obviously moved in his sleep. His arm was slung across the bed over her back and on to the mattress as he lay centimetres away from her snoring into her ear. Some how she had thrown her leg over his. They must have made a funny picture. Him laid spread eagle on his stomach half over her and her with her leg thrown over his snuggling close to him.

Noticing the state of her bedroom door she frowned. I can't believe he kicked in my door, she thought.

"Mugen."

"Ngh!" he grunted.

"Mugen I need you to get off me so I can use the bathroom."

His eyes opened sleepily. "Wha?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"So go."

"I can't with you squashing me." she giggled.

"Huh?" he pulled away from her like she had burnt him and fell off the other end of the bed.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you I just really needed to move and you were kind of pinning me to the mattress." she said leaning over before shrieking and pulling back. "You're naked?!"

"Stop yellin. Yes my clothes are wet member?"

"I thought you put some underwear on when you went to bed. Oh my god I slept next to a naked man, I slept under a naked man!" she started mumbling quietly to herself. "How did I not notice that I mean he must have been naked all night. Must have been the nightmares clouding my brain. And the sleepiness. Definitely the sleepiness."

He rolled his eyes and sat up so she could see his chest and up. "Quit your whinin anyone would think you'd never slept with a guy before." She bit her lip and his eyes widened. "You've never slept with a guy before, holy shit, Yer a virgin!"

"Shut up! I have, once. I'm not a virgin but I'm not a slut either so drop it."

"You've only had sex once in yer life?" She nodded and looked away. "Well damn explain's why yer so uptight, ya need a good lay."

"Gross Mugen I do not."

"Never know might loosen ya up a bit Girly." he wiggled his eyebrows and she threw a pillow at him.

"Ugh! You're such a perve, I'm going to the bathroom and can you please cover up?"

"Ya know ya love it."

She emerged from the bathroom refreshed with his now dry clothes and wrinkled her nose. "These smell gross Mugen when was the last time you washed them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

"Ew, that's it I'm going next door to borrow some clothes from Jin and you can wear them while I wash yours."

"No way I like my clothes."

"They're filthy, just let me do this for you, please?"

He looked away from her big brown eyes and the light he saw in them. A light he liked being aimed at him. "Whatever." he mumbled.

She grinned. "Great, I'll be back in a few minutes." True to her word she returned with some jeans and a button up shirt. She raised a brow when he stared at them. "Well, go on and put them on. You can't just walk around my apartment naked all day."

"Fine." he griped and dropped the sheet he'd been holding on his hips. Her face went completely red in record time and Fuu gasped.

Quickly turning her back to him she looked at the ceiling. "What the hell Mugen?! I didn't mean drop the sheet in here. I meant go to the bathroom or something."

"How was I spose to know?" She tensed when his voice came from directly behind her. She felt his body heat along her back and bit her lip."Ya gonna give me the clothes girly?" He spoke directly into her ear and took great pleasure in the shiver he received in response.

Her cheeks were on fire and every nerve ending in her body was alive and aware of the man behind her. "Yes. Sorry."

He chuckled when she didn't move at all. Reaching around her he took hold of the garments in her hands and pried her hands loose. The pants and shirt fell into one hand as he held hers with the other. "Thanks." he smirked and damn if she couldn't hear it in his voice.

She focused on her breathing as she both felt and heard him walk away with a quiet chuckle. She took the time for him to change to calm her body down. What in the hell had just happened to her. It was almost like she was attracted to him.

She was preparing breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Wiping her hands on the dish towel she opened the door to find Jin on the other side.

"Jin, hi. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

He frowned slightly. "He's still here? I assumed he would change and leave."

"You know I thought he would be gone when I woke up but he was snoring next to me like he was completely comfortable."

Jin raised a brow as he sat at the table. "Next to you?"

"He slept on the opposite side of the bed. Nothing happened I swear. I had nightmares and another person there helped a lot. I felt safe."

Jin nodded. "Of course. You felt safe near the person who saved you it is a natural reaction from a high pressure situation."

It was then that Mugen walked in to the room. "What the fuck are you doin here four eyes?"

"I'm here to talk to Fuu and to have breakfast since I was invited. I was going to ask you the same thing."

Mugen snorted. "Free grub and a bed to sleep in. Why would I leave?"

Fuu huffed. "Hey! If you plan on staying here you need to go get some work and bring some money in so you can help pay for food. Don't think you get a free ride."

"Sweetheart if I got a free ride I'd be a hell of a lot cheerier and you'd be walkin funny."

"Mugen! Jin I'm sorry he's so rude."

"It's fine Fuu. I suggest you treat her with a little more respect since she's been so gracious as to let you into her home."

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Yeah well it ain't none of yer business so I suggest you but out fish face."

"Mugen don't be so rude he's only trying to look out for me. You know you two are actually more alike than you think."

"Rude? Thats just how I am Girly. You gotta problem with that I'm gone."

He went for the door but stopped when her hand grasped his wrist. "Please don't leave. I didn't mean to push you or be offensive. I just want you two to get along. I'm sorry."

He squeezed his eyes closed. Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. He looked back at her and felt his resolve crumbling. Damn those big brown doe eyes. Wrenching his wrist from her grip he turned away form the heartbroken look in her eyes and walked out the door. When he reached the street he groaned but kept walking out of spite.

A couple of hours later Mugen realised two things. The first being he had just thrown a perfectly good crash place away and the second? The second more important thing being he'd left his clothes and his gun in her apartment. Cursing he turned around and headed back. When he got inside the building he pounded on the door for a good five minutes yelling out to Fuu before Jin came out of his apartment.

"She's not in there."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's gone to work you idiot. Her shift ends in an hour or so. I suggest you either wait here for her or better yet go to her and apologise."

"Tch! Jus came back for my stuff."

"You mean your clothes and the gun?"

"How'd you know bout that?"

"You didn't hide it well. It's dangerous to leave a loaded gun on the ground especially near where people sit."

"Whatever, fuck off fish face."

Jin rolled his eyes then went inside his apartment. "Just don't keep playing with her feelings. She likes you god knows why but she does. If you ruin her life I'll ruin you."

Mugen grumbled but stayed quiet. He sat down by the door waiting and eventually fell asleep.

When Fuu returned later from her shift due to business picking up in the afternoon she found Mugen sound asleep leaning against the door. Smiling to herself she shook her head and crouched down. Reaching out she touched his cheek lighlty.

"Mugen. Mugen, wake up. I'm home." He opened his eyes lazily. "Why did you come back?"

"Left my shit behind."

"Oh."

"Sides ya got a perfectly good place to crash. Guess I could stick around a while."

She cocked her head to the side. "Is that your way of saying you'll stay."

Mugen rolled his eyes. "What do you think wench?"

"And you'll get a job?"

"If it'll stop ya bitchin."

She smiled wide. "Okay then. Let's go inside, my boss gave me some leftovers for dinner. There's enough for both of us if you're hungry."

At the mention of food his stomach growled loudly. She giggled and stood up waiting for him to do so as well. When he did she handed the plastic bag to him while she unlocked the door and walked inside. Placing the food on the table he waited for her to change from her work clothes. She emerged in a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. And damn if she didn't look just as sexy as she did the night before. All smooth skin and soft curves. He looked her up and down slowly, aware that she was becoming nervous under his gaze.

"Hurry up I'm hungry bitch."

"Geez you could have made yourself useful and served it up jerk."

"You're the waitress not me girly."

"Ugh! Whatever just sit down I'll get it."

He smirked in victory and slouched in the chair. He watched with hawk eye's as she served their dinner from the plastic containers. They ate in silence once again and when they were done Fuu silently took the dishes and washed them while Mugen disappeared into the lounge room to watch something on tv. He was flicking through channels when Fuu joined him on the couch ten minutes later.

"Can't decide what to watch?"

"Nothin interestin."

"Hmm, oh what about that? It's a movie. Pretty new one too. Could be interesting."

Mugen shrugged and left it on that channel. He tried paying attention but turned to thinking instead. He was trying to figure out why he had come back and decided to stay When he felt a slight pressure fall onto his shoulder. Turning his head he watched in confusion as Fuu dozed on him. She seemed content to sleep against him and he had to wonder why. After another ten or so minutes he felt himself getting tired and decided to go to bed. Considering the blankets and pillow had been removed from the couch and Mugen had no clue where they were he decided to once again share with the girl currently using him as a pillow.

Rolling his eyes to himself he pulled her into his lap then, keeping his arms around her back and under her knees, picked her up as he stood and made his way into her bedroom. He placed her down on the unmade bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm enough. However it didn't stop her from frowning in her sleep and reaching for him. He watched in confusion at her actions for a little while before swallowing the strange feeling in his chest and sliding between the sheets next to her. Immediately she moved closer to his body heat. Well that's what he told himself. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that said it was because she needed him.

The next morning he woke up first to her snuggling into his warmth. Seemed normal enough except that his arms were around her, holding her small body to his. He moved onto his back and retracted the arm that wasn't trapped beneath her. Though the movement was small she still stirred until her lashes flutter and he could see her big brown pools, cloudy with sleep.

"Hi." she whispered. He raised a brow. "How did I get to bed?"

"I carried yer fat ass when ya fell asleep on me."

"Oh, thank you."

He snorted. "Well couldn't leave ya on the couch and dunno where other beddin is."

She smiled. "And that's why you're in my bed?"

"Course it is. If I wanted somethin you'd be awake and lovin it."

Her nose scrunched in distaste at his lewd talk. "Gross. Don't talk like that so early, I don't want to yell at you for being a pervert." When he just rolled his eyes Fuu sat up and got out of bed. "I'm going to make a start on breakfast before my shift. Maybe you should think about showering then finding a job. Oh and put a shirt on."

"Bossy bitch." he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that."

"I don't care."

All he got in reply was a giggle. Grumbling about her constant nagging he showered using the same towel as last time. Once again emerging in just a towel he made it to the kitchen to find the nosy neighbour eating quietly with Fuu.

"Oi, where's my clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry they're in the laundry on the clothes horse. They should be dry by now."

Mugen nodded and walked out.

"He's decided to stay."

"Yes, for now."

"You should be careful."

"He's just staying for a little while until he's able to get his own place."

"Does he know that?"

"I thought it was obvious, isn't it?"

Jin shrugged. "Don't let him take advantage of your kindness."

"I know he's a little rough around the edges buts he's nice really. Last night he put me to bed when I fell asleep on the couch."

"The sleeping arrangements?"

"We're sharing but nothing else is going on so it's okay."

Jin sighed. "You are sharing a bed with a man you have not intention of being intimate with. Some could see that as misleading Fuu."

"You have nothing to worry about Jin. He doesn't want me in that way. He's made it very clear. He's a natural flirt and his comments are lewd and inappropriate but he hasn't made me uncomfortable or tried anything."

Jin simply nodded and drank the coffee in his mug. If only she knew the way the vagrant had been looking at her when she wasn't paying attention. She might get another idea entirely. Of course Jin had noticed that Mugen was in fact attracted to his neighbour. It seemed though that the man was denying it to himself and her. Good. She didn't need to get her heart broken by some criminal. Said man entered the room in his clean clothes and sat down. When his breakfast was placed in front of him he proceeded to shovel it into his mouth. The other two watched in silent fascination at the way he ate so fast it almost hurt to watch. Surely he would choke soon, but he didn't. Jin guessed it was the way he had grown up. If you find food eat it as quickly as you could before someone else took it from you.

When he was done Mugen belched loudly and sat back with a satisfied sigh. "Not bad but I've had better. You might wanna up yer cooking skills."

She flamed red with anger. "Oh really?" when he nodded she hit him over the back of the head. "If you think my cooking is so bad you can go find someone else to mooch off of then."

"Hit me again an I'll give ya somethin to whine about."

"Insult me again and find somewhere else to stay."

He growled but sat back and let her take the plate and utensils to the sink and wash them. Jin watched the interaction with curiosity. It appeared that they were fighting except for the glints in their eyes. Was it possible that they were flirting with each other? He saw the small smile on her lips and the way he watched her from the corner of his eyes. Yes. Their banter was just an affectionate way for them to interact it seemed. They continued to banter back and forth well into the afternoon until Fuu started getting ready for work.

"Yer workin tonight?"

"Yep, someone has to work around here or I won't have an apartment any more."

"What time ya get off?"

Fuu frowned and looked at Jin who raised a brow. "Nine why?"

"I'll pick ya up on my way back from town then."

"You don't have to."

"It's on the way."

"Okay. Thank you."

"S'alright."

She smiled and picked up her keys and purse. "I guess I'll see you tonight then. I'll see you in the morning Jin."

"Have a pleasant and uneventful evening." Jin responded.

That night as Fuu wiped down her section near the end of the night the bell above the door caught her attention. Turning around she put on her waitress smile.

"Good evening, what can I get, Mugen?"

"Heya Girly."

"You're early."

He shrugged and sat in the back corner booth. "Ya gonna get me somethin to eat or what?"

She lifted a brow. "You going to pay for it if I do?"

He threw a few bills on the table. "Yeah, go get me somethin. I'm starvin."

"You're always starving. Where did you get that money?"

"Gamblin."

"You have to have money to gamble Mugen."

"Yeah, I owe ya twenty bucks by tha way."

"You stole twenty dollars from me?"

"Borrowed so I could get some money and you'd stop whinin."

"And if you'd lost it instead of winning?"

"Darlin I never lose."

"Then why aren't you rich and living it up in a mansion?"

"Got kicked outta most o'the casinos for winnin too much. Assholes thought I was cheatin."

"How much did you win?"

"Couple hundred."

"Seriously? Woah."

He shrugged. "Ain't no big deal. I'll hit another one in a little while when this runs out."

She smiled. "Mugen it is a big deal, to me anyway. You're earning your keep. Thank you." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before turning away to get him food.

She returned with a plate of the days special and put it in front of him. "There you go but eat quickly we're closing up soon. The manager won't let you stay inside but I'll be coming out of the back access door if you wanted to wait there."

Her response was a garbled reply of what she assumed was whatever though she couldn't really tell with all the food in his mouth. Rolling her eyes she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she walked away. When closing time came Mugen was pushed out the door by the old hag of a manager. He made his way to the back access door and lent on the wall waiting. When the door finally opened Mugen pushed off.

"Finally, Ow!" The manager was hitting him with her handbag while he growled and cursed at her when Fuu emerged.

"Wait Hanara stop! That's my friend the one I was telling you about."

The older woman stopped. "He's the guy you were talking about? Your new boyfriend?"

Fuu blushed. "I didn't say boyfriend."

Mugen dropped his hands from defending himself and grinned at Fuu. "I knew ya wanted me."

"Shut up. I never said you were my boyfriend."

"Whatever girly but the sooner ya admit it."

Hanara laughed and walked off leaving them bickering in the alley way. It was easily another ten minutes of arguing before Fuu noticed that Hanara was gone.

"Oh she's gone I guess we should go too. It's getting late and Jin will get worried."

Mugen growled. "What do you care if he worries any ways?"

Fuu giggled. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of me caring that Jin worries about me."

"What?! No freakin way. I ain't jealous of fish face and you. Not in a million years girly."

She bit her lip as they approached the building and Jin was no where to be seen. "Huh, I guess he didn't wait up for me tonight."

"Why would he if I'm bringin ya back?"

She smirked as they entered the building. "There's that tone again Mugen." she said in a sing song voice.

"What tone?" he growled. Watching with sharp eyes as she opened the door a triumphant look on her face.

"That 'I'm jealous but I'm not jealous' tone you're using."

He had to wipe that look off of her face but how? When the door closed behind them a light went on in his head. A smirk found its way onto his face. Reaching out he spun her around and pulled her to him. She gasped at the sudden contact and looked up to him in curiosity.

"I'll show you jealous girly." he growled huskily.

He dropped his head forward and claimed her lips in a fierce and controlling kiss. She gasped again at the force of his kiss and he used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered a little and shyly responded yielding to him in any and every way she could. He pulled away and stared into her dazed eyes.

"I ain't jealous girly cos I ain't got no reason. You're mine." he rasped.

She blinked a couple of times then frowned slightly. "You're not going to start something then walk away are you? Because I won't be yours if you intend to leave."

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I leave?" at her dumbfounded expression he continued as he pressed small kisses to her neck and behind her ear. "I have a bed, a body to keep it an me warm and food, so why would I leave?"

She pushed him away to look him in the eye. "I'm serious, if you want to leave or this is a ploy to have somewhere to stay then-"

"So am I Girly. I ain't goin nowhere. Now shut up so we can have some fun."

He placed his hands at the top of her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She clutched onto his shoulders for dear life while he pressed lingering kisses to her neck and shoulders inching closer and closer to her chest. By the time he dropped her in the bed he had sucked multiple hickey's onto her neck and the top of her chest.

She bit her lip when he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Mugen."

He groaned and her nether regions clenched. "Yer not gonna tell me ta stop are ya?"

She giggled. "No, I was going to ask why you stopped."

"Tch, figures."

"What?"

He lent down and whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it. "That you're not so girly when it comes to sex. You want it bad don't cha?"

"Mugen!"

He chuckled. "I'd even bet you're wild in the sack, feisty."

She was an uncomfortable shade of scarlet now and she had her angry face on but he didn't care. It was more fun when she was angry. She didn't care about being lady like or girlish. He watched her expression as his hands travelled down her sides and over her legs before travelling back up again just as slowly. When she bit her lip he bent over and nipped at her collar bone. She gasped and he knew he was off the hook. Hiding his smirk in her neck he started slowly undressing her.

"Don't worry, I promise this'll feel good. Real good."

Fuu lay limp on top of Mugen. Completely spent, sore and sweaty in the most wonderful of ways. When his palm rest on her back and his thumb drew lazy circles she hummed with a small smile.

"Though you'd fallen asleep."

She made a sound of the negative. "Nope just catching my breath until I can move."

He chuckled. "Told ya it'd be good."

"Mmm, you did." Now he started laughing. "Oh stop laughing. At some stage I need to shower too."

"I could help with that."

She laughed. "You don't want to help Mugen, you want another round."

He smirked. "And here I thought three would be enough but you are just insatiable aren't you?"

"Insatiable? Me? Do you know you're currently rubbing my butt in a suggestive manner?"

"Maybe it's just how I am."

"Maybe or maybe you're being a smart ass and you can sleep on the floor."

With lightning quick reflexes Mugen had flipped them. "I know ya don't mean it Girly so you can drop the act."

"Act? My god you're delirious."

"Hah! You wish but you should just admit it. Ya love it." as if to prove his point he rolled his hips into hers and gave a satisfied grown when she pushed up at him to aid in the friction. "Knew it."

"Fine I give. You win. I'm an insatiable little minx now can you please let me go. I really do need to shower."

Mugen grunted but lifted himself off of her and stood at the side of the bed waiting. "Ya comin or what?"

"What?"

"Ya want a shower don't cha?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then hurry up Girly."

"Mugen I wanted to actually get clean."

"You will, after round four." He grinned and reached for her. She squealed when he dragged her by the waist off the bed and swung her over his shoulder. "Ah, quit yer bitchin' there's plenty a hot water and ya know ya want it."

Her bitching, as he so eloquently put it, stopped when she was slid down the length of his body and his hard length sat between them poking her stomach. She swallowed audibly and looked up into his stormy eyes. They glinted with mischief as he seized her waist. His grin reappeared as he walked them backwards into the shower and turned the knobs in the shower to get the right temperature. It was right about now that Fuu realised that unlike others who told people how they felt Mugen showed people how he felt and he was doing a damn good job at showing her he cared about her.

Later as she lay clean and happy snuggled up to him as he dozed on the couch she thought back to their conversation about him leaving. How silly she thought now to have questioned him. He had a roof over his head, food in his belly and a woman who cared about him to keep him company. Why would he leave?

He wouldn't.


End file.
